


Puppy Love

by nanasekei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Steve as a Corgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei
Summary: Steve gets turned into a corgi. Tony is trying to deal with it.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



> For panda's stocking <3

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me,” Tony said to the sidewalk.  
  
Bruce had said Steve, in his current form, was most likely not in possession of human levels of reasoning and logic. Still, Tony found it hard to remember that.

Before him, slumped on the ground, lying there with its four paws spread out comfortably on the asphalt, was an adorable, blue-eyed Corgi.  
  
Tony sighed, pinching his nose.  
  
Though blonde and peculiarly blue-eyed, Steve looked like any other adorable, stubborn Corgi throwing a fit against his owner in the middle of a walk. Only Tony was aware of the dog’s true identity.  
  
Boy, was that a sentence he never thought would cross his mind before.  
  
“Come on, Cap, you can’t do this to me,” he said, turning around. Steve was still lying down, his tongue sticking out happily as if it was all a funny game. His small body panted, chest coming up and down against the sidewalk, and Tony tilted his head. “Wait—are you tired?”  
  
Steve, busy being a dog, didn’t reply.  
  
Tony ran a hand over his face. The spell would be over by the end of the day, Thor assured them. Steve would be back to his usual annoying, infuriating, perfect self in a couple of hours. Right now, though, he was a puppy, and, apparently, one who had picked Tony to look after him, for unknown reasons.   
  
Moments after the transformation, Steve had been running around, sticking his nose in every single dangerous corner of Tony’s lab, and they had all decided maybe a walk would be best for him. Since he had barked loudly every time anyone else tried to put the leash on him, that task had fallen onto Tony’s shoulders.  
  
Tony took a few steps closer to him. Steve was still panting, looking at him with sky blue loving eyes.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, fine, you’re adorable,” Tony said, raising his arms in defeat. “Though, to be honest, you’re always adorable, it’s just that now you’re consciously using it to your advantage. That spell turned you into an evil, manipulative fur ball.”   
  
He knelt down to pet Steve’s head. Steve leaned into the touch immediately, but, when Tony tried to pull the leash again, he barked in protest, body effectively planting himself in the same spot.  
  
“Come on, we need to go home.” Tony stood back up again, trying to see if he could win by force. He pulled on the leash and Steve whined and Tony immediately loosened it because he was a goddamn idiot. “Crap, did that hurt?”  
  
Steve just stared at him blankly, then spread his paws and slumped down again. His big blue eyes sparkled with something Tony recognized as a challenge.  
  
“No,” Tony said, immediately. “No, this is not happening. I refuse.”  
  
Steve kept staring at him, a little drool leaking out of his mouth and hitting the sidewalk.  
  
Tony resisted for about thirty seconds before he sighed, cursed his life, walked towards his former nemesis turned somewhat friend turned secret crush, now in dog form, and picked him up in his arms.  
  
Steve wasted no time settling into Tony’s embrace, basking in his victory, his small body curling into Tony’s chest.  
  
“You’re heavy,” Tony complained, even though Steve wasn’t, not really. He was just a small, fluffy dog, but Tony felt the need to at least complain a little to stand his ground.  
  
Steve licked his ear with sloppy, enthusiastic strokes.  
  
“You know, whenever I imagined you doing that, the scenario was a little different in my head,” Tony said, walking towards the Tower.  
  
Steve let himself be carried, throwing his head back, watching things moving past them. Lots of people awwww’ed at them on the way, and Tony played the part of a grumpy owner, refusing to stop for anyone who wanted to pet his cute new Corgi.   
  
When they got inside the building and took the elevator, Steve started squirming, moving his little paws up and down.  
  
“Hey, hey, relax,” Tony said. Steve ignored him, fighting to break free of his arms. “Come on, Cap, let me at least take off your leash.”  
  
 _Kinky_ , Tony’s brain added, and he snorted, half amused with himself, half exasperated that’s where life led him to.  
  
The elevator door opened to the main floor, and Tony lowered Steve to the ground, letting him run around to do whatever, as Tony walked towards the first chair he saw and dropped his body on it.  
  
He picked up his phone from his pocket, intending to text Bruce to ask how much more would the spell last, when Steve started nuzzling his leg with his nose.   
  
Tony snapped a picture with his phone, because fuck if he was gonna miss an opportunity like that, and then raised an eyebrow at him, moving his leg a bit, and Steve leaned towards the free space on his chair and dropped a tennis ball on Tony’s lap.  
  
“You have got to be kidding me,” Tony said, as Steve just stared at him expectantly, tongue hanging out from the corner of his mouth. “Weren’t you tired?”  
  
Steve tilted his head, as innocent as an angel, and nuzzled Tony’s leg again.  
  
“Oh my God. I knew it – evil. Manipulative.” Tony raised his finger accusingly. “I cannot believe I fell for your treacherous ways. You are supposed to be a model of virtue. A paragon. What do you have to say for yourself?”  
  
Steve raised his head and licked Tony’s finger.  
  
Tony sighed and picked up the ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
